Disenchanted
by KelliP
Summary: 'She's still wearing the long white dress as she runs outside, finds her fiancé with both hands cuffed behind his back.' No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to lousiemcdoogle for her help with this one, even though it was a million years ago and I was super cryptic. Let's hope I get it right.

* * *

**Disenchanted**

**One**

"Oh, Katie."

Her name is a whisper on her father's lips, his breath drawn out of his lungs. Across the room his face lights up, those earthy eyes they share already beginning to sparkle behind a thin film of prickling water as he takes her in. He stands with only one foot inside the Hamptons bedroom, his gait halted by a force beyond him. One hand covers his mouth for a moment, holding back everything that chokes in his throat before he extends both hands toward her.

"You look beautiful."

Her lips curl to press into a small line, head falling to the side as she turns to face the mirror, studies her reflection yet again. Both hands find her waist, slender fingertips tracing over the delicate lace that twirls faint across the fabric, wondering whether it's too much. Lanie's voice is already sounding out at the back of her head. _It's beautiful, Kate Beckett. Simple and sophisticated_.

Still. She seeks out her father's approval just the same. "Yeah?"

"Of course," her father murmurs, voice a little raspy. "Rick is a lucky man."

A smile frees itself across the lines of her face, lifts her cheeks high. Her father is wrong. She's the lucky one.

"Is it time?" Her stomach flips once at the thought, the butterflies low in her abdomen dancing gently. She's ready. More than ready. She just –

Wants to be his wife already.

"Almost."

There's a slow nod of her head and she smooths her hands down the skirt of her dress, ironing out wrinkles that haven't even set. Lanie is right. It's simple and sophisticated and – yeah, okay – _stunning_ at the same time. The creamy-white is a contrast to the smooth tan of summer across her skin. The silver belt clinched high around her waist catches the golden rays of the fading afternoon light, throws an array of sparkles across the floor. She hopes he'll love it.

Her eyes find her father's once again and he smiles gently, shooting a concoction of pride and affection and encouragement her way. "You ready?"

She never answers.

The door to the room opens sudden and hits the wall, someone entering in the next step. Her eyes slide across the room to find Esposito standing underneath the frame, his jawline tense and eyes clouding over dark and heavy as he speaks her name.

"Beckett."

Her heart stops, spine seizing like ice.

"It's Castle."

* * *

She's still wearing the long white dress as she runs outside, finds her fiancé with both hands cuffed behind his back. Four armed men in suits are escorting him out in front of family and friends, her ears catching the last notes of the Miranda rights read aloud from the one with a vice grip on his left arm.

"Castle."

He spins fast, blue eyes dark as they search for hers.

"Kate." His voice is raspy, her name rough on his tongue, panicked and desperate. "I didn't do it. I – I didn't – "

"Don't say a word."

He's already trembling, eyes hollow and lost. "Kate - "

"I'll get you out, okay? I'll get you out."

And then he's gone.

* * *

Senator William Bracken is dead. Murdered, just before midnight. They think Castle killed him.

She wasn't with him last night. The only time they've ever done traditional and this is what they get. A fucking set-up for the murder of a U.S. Senator.

She doesn't understand. They haven't touched the case in almost two years. Not since the day she chose a life with Castle and struck a deal with the devil. Not even after she saved the man's worthless life and bought some good faith. But if this were really Bracken –

Then why would he be dead?

Her neck snaps back from where it's been hanging forward and she rolls it from side to side, trying to work out the burn that sears at the base of her skull. Clouded eyes catch sight of Martha and Alexis, their frames close as they huddle, seeking comfort from one another. Their faces sag now, black circles darkening the rim underneath eyes as they still hang onto her for answers she can't give.

They're back at the loft now and it's late. Hours of the evening had been wasted downtown at the federal administrative centre trying to see him – to just _talk_ with him. Five minutes. That's all she'd wanted.

They wouldn't let her.

"You can visit next weekend," the beefy guard behind the counter had told her.

She'd torn a frustrated hand through her hair, wished she'd had her badge. As if it would help. It's federal jurisdiction, not NYPD.

"Can you just give me some information?" she'd growled. "What's the evidence against him? Hell – Bracken's been cold less than twenty-four hours and you've already charged Castle."

All she'd received was a stubborn face and a routine answer. "You'll have to go through his lawyer and it'll have to be done in the morning. We're shutting down for the night."

She leaves with her cold body trembling for him, hopes he'll hold on for her.

* * *

The call comes more than five hours later, the ringing of her cell phone shrill as it breaks the stiff silence in the loft. "Beckett."

There's a sharp breath, then, "Kate."

Oh, God. Oh. "Castle."

"I - " She hears him swallow hard even above the static of the line. "I don't have a lot of time."

"I called your lawyer," she tells him fast. "He's already working on getting you out."

She's met with silence. He doesn't think he's going to make it out.

"The dress - you looked beautiful," he rasps. "I love you."

Her fingers constrict around her cell phone as her eyes fall shut. He'd better not be saying his goodbyes. "Don't. Don't - "

"I love you."

One trembling hand covers the sob in her throat while the other tries to hold the phone steady at her ear.

"They say I won't be able to see you until next weekend," he tells her. "One hour."

Her head shakes even though he can't see it. One hour in a week's time is not enough. "I'm going to find a way to see you soon, okay? Just – hold on."

"They're going to put me in ad seg," he continues, the cadence of his voice smooth, placating her. "I'll be all right."

She takes some small comfort in the fact it's a federal penitentiary. No crooked guards like some of the state prisons.

"I'm sorry." Her voice comes raw and she digs a tooth hard into her lower lip, eyes shutting tight as she tries not to break. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he growls. "None of this is your fault."

"But - "

"Not your fault." From somewhere near Castle sounds a distant voice before a sigh weighing heavy with regret sounds across the line. "I have to go. Tell my mother and Alexis I love them."

She nods uselessly. "'Course."

"I love you, Kate Beckett."

Behind her ribcage her heart constricts tight as her lungs close in, leaving her gasping. "I love you too."

The line clicks off, her ears met with a dead silence. Her eyes catch the time at the top of the screen before the phone falls forgotten to her lap.

Five past nine.

If things had gone as planned, they'd be having their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

_More to come._

_kellisworld dot tumblr dot com_


	2. Chapter 2

Remember: there are no spoilers in this, so it's a little bit disconnected from the actual timeline. Fairly minor though. Just go with it.

* * *

**Two**

They eloped.

They've been married for five months. Nobody knows.

Bora Bora. A vacation for her birthday, to make up for his.

The morning sun reflects a swirl of bright sparks off the ocean, the light bouncing in through the open window, spilling across the bedroom. The humidity is light at this time of day, the breeze rolling in off the Pacific cool. It wraps itself in her curls so they fly loose around the frame of her face until his fingers catch their strands, sweeping tenderly across her cheek as he tucks the hair behind her ear.

Their over-water bungalow rests at the end of the pier, secluded from the prying eyes wandering the stretch of white sand. The wash of the water is gentle, butterfly waves rolling against the sand, lapping over one another softly as they hit the shore. A smile curls at the sides of her mouth as she takes in the picture of paradise through half-open lids.

The warmth at her back shifts for a second before it's pressing up against her hot. Fingertips dance over her hip, skirting up her side delicately, sending a shiver shooting up her spine. Her body arches backward and she twists her head, catches his lips to kiss him deep, and oh – _oh_ -

"I want to marry you."

The notes of her laughter are light as she pulls away, the beat of her heart just a little erratic as it begins to slow. She threads her slender fingers through the messy flop of his hair, the diamond on her left hand throwing a glittery rainbow across his face. "Yes. I already said yes."

Castle shakes his head, corrects her with a whisper. "No. Today. Marry me today."

Her head falls to the side, eyes studying his, finds them steady. "You know it won't be legally binding, right?" she murmurs. "We don't have a marriage license."

There's a slight lift at the corner of his lips, then, "What if the paperwork wasn't a problem?"

Her heart trips over itself inside her chest, skittering as it thumps heavy against her ribcage.

"I just thought - " He catches himself, blinks slow. "I don't know. You seemed so overwhelmed with all the bridal magazines Lanie kept throwing at you. I wanted to give you the option for simple."

Oh. Oh, Castle.

"But if you'd rather wait and have something in New York - "

She shakes her head. Don't take it back. No.

He pauses. "Kate?"

"Marry me," she breathes.

She feels the air give way from his lungs, those crystal blue eyes wide as he takes a beat to collect himself. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Today. Marry me today."

The day they'd flown into New York, they found Alexis and Martha sitting around the coffee table, an array of bridal magazines open and littering the room. They told no one, planned a ceremony for show for their family and friends. Keep it a secret. Something special, just for them.

It still doesn't get her in to see him.

* * *

The leather jacket stays on her shoulders as she slides into the booth opposite him, folding her hands in the centre of the table. The man seated across from her offers a tight press of his lips, a half-smile that reeks of pity.

"Kate."

She holds her head level despite the bitter swirl in her stomach. "They won't let me see him."

It takes less than a second for his expression to morph, now wearing regret on his face, too much concern. "What do you think I can do?"

She leans forward, drops her voice just a little. "There's got to be something you can do? Someone who owes you a favor?"

He gives a sigh heavy with defeat. "It doesn't work like that."

"Will, please." She closes her eyes for a long moment, opens them to meet his unashamed and begging. "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"You don't think I know how important this is to you? I know you - " Sorenson grasps the mug in his hands tight, the white of the porcelain matching the skin stretched across his knuckles, and he grits his teeth. "I know you love him, but - "

"He didn't do this," she hisses fast. "He didn't."

He shuts his mouth then, eyes slipping away and swimming with shame. The silent roll of his jaw seems to indicate he's considering caving, mentally searching for a solution, so she presses further.

"What if it was Dana?" Something cuts deep in Will's eyes at the mention of his wife's name, a sudden concoction of fear and sorrow and understanding that leaves the square set of his body loosening. "If you knew she was going down for something she never did... You would do anything, wouldn't you? Anything."

Will rises from his seat without a word but one hand is already pulling out his cell phone. He shoots her a flick of his eyebrow, a warning. "I can't promise anything." _Don't get your hopes up_.

She nods once. It's more than enough. "Thank you."

* * *

Her cell rings two hours later, the number blocked. One finger swipes across the screen to answer and she lifts it to her ear.

"Be ready in an hour," Will tells her. "You'll have fifteen minutes. It's all I could get you."

Her breath is light and swirling with relief, earthy eyes fluttering as an honest appreciation warms her veins. "Thank you."

There's a pregnant pause, then, "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Kate."

She swallows the grief and hopes her stomach holds.

* * *

Castle rolls his neck from side to side, tries to release the burn at the base of his skull. He sits alone in his cell, spine pressed against the cold white wash of the brick walls. He's had little contact since the Feds shoved him in here less than twenty-four hours ago – one brief visit from his lawyer and some food through the slot in the door. Still, Ad Seg is something. He wouldn't survive one day out in Gen Pop.

Aching fingers rake down his face, rub the purple lines hanging low under his eyes. He's sure the orange of the suit he wears for now is paling his already gaunt face, the lack of sleep doing nothing to help. It's the last of his concerns.

Kate. She's his only thought right now. Because if someone killed the fucking senator of New York and set him up to take the fall, then what's stopping them from coming after her too?

And there's not a single thing he can do about it.

His fist connects with the solid brick and the pain reverberates up his arm, down his spine. He doesn't flinch or cry out. Just curses Bracken's name because - damn it. If he has to be locked in this two by two cell, unable to protect Kate from whoever is coming after them, he wishes he could at least have killed the man himself.

It's then does the heavy steel door swing open without warning, the shadowing outline of a burly guard blocking what dull light spills in from the hall. "You've got a visitor," he drawls out. "Move it."

Castle is on his feet before they haul him up, already grey eyes dimming as he catches sight of the chains in the man's hand. His shoulders fall as he surrenders his hands, waits as they're cuffed together, then to his feet. The metal links rattles with every shuffle through the battered walls but he swallows hard and closes his mind to the sound. Has to keep it together.

And then they're pushing him inside a cage like an animal but she's there, she's here, so beautiful even with red of her eyes and the puff of her nose.

Damn it. She's been crying.

Kate Beckett doesn't cry.

"Kate," he murmurs, a little stunned as he drops into the seat on the other side of the perspex.

The smile she offers is weak, crumbles off her face. "Hey."

He runs his tongue over the roof his mouth, tries to find a drop of moisture. "How are you holding up?"

She barks out a choked laugh. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

A darkness creeps out inside him, agonizing as it digs a slow pit. She's not okay. He tries again. "Are you okay?"

"Your mother and Alexis send their love." His stomach churns as she avoids the question and he swallows hard. Everything tastes bitter in his mouth. "They wanted to come, but – I couldn't arrange to get them in too. I'm sorry."

With a slow nod his eyes trip over the cage separating them. Probably for the best. Alexis shouldn't have to see him like this.

Beckett fiddles with the sleeves of her jacket, tucks her hands inside the ends as if to keep them warm. "I spoke with Mason this morning," she speaks quietly. "He seems confident that he can get you out."

Horror trickles through him and his stomach sinks low, coils tight and unsettling. He's seen this side of her before but – no. No, Kate. She can't go there. She can't lose herself in this case and give herself up to a fate worse than his.

"Your hearing is in three days. Did he tell you that?" She doesn't wait for an answer, almost lost in a trance as she continues in that small, raw voice. "Then we can post bail and get you out. Go from there."

The muscles branching off his spine tighten, his body stiffening as she speaks. The urgency thrums through his body louder now, mouth parting as he interrupts her desperate words.

"Kate."

He speaks her name slow but it catches her attention, her tangent falling silent as tries to gauge the expression etched into the lines of his face.

"I need you to do something for me."

Beckett leans toward the glass, catches the intensity in his eyes. "Anything."

"Don't investigate my case."

He watches the cracks appear, shattering across her face as she sits in front of him until there's nothing left but a heartache he never wants to see again. He has to bite down hard on the soft tissue inside his cheeks to stop from taking his words back as she doubles over, choking for air.

"You want me to what?"

"Don't investigate," he strains out. Please. Just let it go.

Those gentle, autumn eyes harden over, replaced with something steely. "Tell me you didn't," she rasps. "Castle, tell me you - "

"No," he interjects. "No, Kate. I didn't." There's a pregnant pause, then, "But I would have."

Her eyes close over and she exhales a weighted breath. They both know he would have done it.

They both know he would have killed Bracken to save her life.

* * *

_Thank you for the wonderful response to the first part. Always appreciated_.


End file.
